1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a method for producing a three-dimensional macro-molecular structure. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a method for producing a three-dimensional macro-molecular structure on a substrate in a vacuum from a solution of a solvent and a macro-molecular species.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their high molecular weight, macro-molecular species (e.g. nanocrystals, polymers, etc.) cannot be evaporated. Instead, these macro-molecular species have to processed from solution. Processing macro-molecular species from solution causes solubility problems. Processing macro-molecular species from solution also prevents assembly of the macro-molecular species in a vacuum, which is needed to obtain pure, defect-free structures.
Due to the deficiencies described above, it would be advantageous to provide a method for producing a three-dimensional macro-molecular structure on a substrate in a vacuum from a solution of a solvent and a macro-molecular species.